tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Dhammapada Verse 399 - Akkosakabharadvaja Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 399 - Akkosakabharadvaja Vatthu' Akkosam vadhabandhanca aduttho yo titikkhati khantibalam balanikam tamaham brumi brahmanam. ---- Verse 399: Him I call a brahmana, who, without anger endures abuse, beating and being bound, and to whom the strength of patience is like the strength of an army. ---- The Story of the Abusive Brahmin Brothers While residing at the Veluvana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verse (399) of this book, with reference to the abusive Bharadvaja brothers. Once there was a brahmin, whose wife was in the habit of blurting out a string of words whenever she sneezed or when something or someone touched her unawares. One day, the brahmin invited some of his friends to a meal and suddenly she blurted out some words. Since she was a Sotapanna, the words "Namo tassa bhagavato arahato sammsambhuddassa" automatically came out of her mouth. These words of veneration to the Buddha were very much disliked by her husband, the brahmin. So, in anger, he went to the Buddha hoping to put some challenging questions to the Buddha. His first question was, "What do we have to kill to be able to live happily and peacefully?" and his second question was, "Killing of what dhamma do you approve of?" To these questions, the Buddha replied, " O brahmin, to be able to live happily and peacefully, one will have to kill ill will (dosa). Killing one's ill will is liked and praised by the Buddhas and the arahats." After hearing the Buddha, the brahmin was so impressed and satisfied with the answer that he asked to be permitted to enter the Order. Accordingly, he entered the Order and later became an arahat. This brahmin had a brother who was very notorious for his abusive words and was known as Akkosaka Bharadvaja, the abusive Bharadvaja. When Akkosaka Bharadvaja heard that his brother had joined the Order of the bhikkhus, he was furious. He went straight away to the monastery and abused the Buddha. The Buddha in his turn asked, "O brahmin, let us suppose you offered some food to some guests and they left the house without taking the food. Since the guests did not accept your food, to whom would that food belong?"To this question the brahmin answered that the food would be his. On receiving that answer, the Buddha said, "In the same way, O brahmin, since I do not accept your abuse, the abuse would only go back to you."Akkosaka Bharadvaja instantly realized the sagacity of those words and he felt a great respect for the Buddha. He also entered the Order and in due course became an arahat. After Akkosaka Bharadvaja had entered the Order, his two younger brothers also came to see the Buddha with the same intention of abusing the Buddha. They too were made to see the light by the Buddha and they also, in their turn, entered the Order. Eventually, both of them became arahats. One evening, at the congregation of the bhikkhus, the bhikkhus said to the Buddha, "O how wonderful and how great are the virtues of the Buddha! The four brahmin brothers came here to abuse the Buddha; instead of arguing with them, he made them see the light, and as a result, the Buddha has become a refuge to them." To them, the Buddha replied, "Bhikkhus! Because I am patient and forbearing, and do no wrong to those who do me wrong, I have become a refuge to many." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 399: Him I call a brahmana, who, without anger endures abuse, beating and being bound, and to whom the strength of patience is like the strength of an army. ----